Cause Everything is Life
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kouichi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kazami. [#AnotherForever]


' **Couse Everything is Life**

 **Oleh:** **Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer:** **Another by Yukito Ayatsuji (Manga: Hiro Kiyohara)**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for: #AnotherForever**

 **.**

 **.**

Belakangan, Kouichi memerhatikan Kazami lebih sering daripada biasanya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu adalah anak pertama yang dikenal Kouichi ketika dia menjadi siswa baru di SMP Yomiyama Utara. Keduanya menjadi teman dekat karena sama-sama pendiam. Walau begitu, saat hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka bisa bercerita tentang apa saja. Tapi antara Kouichi dengan Kazami tentu saja memiliki sifat yang berbeda, terutama dalam masalah menyikapi pelajaran.

Sejak bertemu dengan Kazami, Kouichi langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yang pandai. Kelebihannya tersebut tentu saja tidak terjadi karena keajaiban. Setiap hari Kazami selalu belajar lebih keras daripada anak lainnya. Saat jam pelajaran, tidak pernah ada acara mengobrol. Istirahat pertama dihabiskan dengan memborong buku dari perpustakaan. Istirahat kedua mengerjakan soal-soal di buku paket. Pulang sekolah Kazami rajin mengikuti macam-macam les.

Hal itu berkebalikan dengan Kouichi yang serba santai. Anak satu ini memang tidak pintar, juga tidak bodoh. PR dan tugas sekolah dikerjakan ala kadarnya. Bahkan kalau kesulitan mengerjakan sendiri, alternatif terbaik yang akan Kouichi lakukan adalah men- _skip_ otaknya untuk berpikir, menutup buku, menutup ujung pulpen, lalu menggeleparkan tubuh di atas kasur kesayangan. Sementara untuk masalah tugas tadi, Kouichi bisa menyalin pekerjaan temannya.

Sudah sering Kazami menasehati Kouichi untuk tetap mengerjakan tugas sendiri meski sulit. Kazami tidak suka dengan segala perbuatan yang berbau _copy-paste_. Otak manusia tidak dapat menghadapi masalah secara serius jika terus mengandalkan bantuan orang lain, begitu kata Kazami (yang, bagi Kouichi, hanya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinag kanan: memantul). Paling tidak, jika memang benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakan, sebaiknya Kouichi bertanya kepada Kazami saja. Namun, Kouichi malas melakukan hal semacam itu. Jadilah mereka berdua kerap bertengkar.

Tetapi entah mengapa, mendekati ujian kenaikan ke kelas 3, pola belajar Kazami meningkat drastis. Kazami tidak pernah lagi berkoar-koar di telinga Kouichi untuk mengerjakan tugas sendiri. Waktu mengobrol nyaris tidak ada, semua digunakan untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Jika ada jam pelajaran kosong, Kazami akan memanfaatkannya dengan menemui guru, membahas soal-soal yang telah dia kerjakan tanpa disuruh. Atau ketika sedang malas menemui guru (Kouichi tidak bisa mengatakan ini perilaku malas), Kazami akan mengutak-atik ponsel, ber- _chatting_ ria dengan guru via _online_ , bertanya ini itu tentang pelajaran yang kurang dipahami; dan (yang paling penting) tidak boleh diganggu. Istilah Kouichi sendiri, ini adalah sistem belajar yang mengerikan.

Diam-diam, Kouichi merasa kesepian. Seolah jiwa Kazami telah dibuat jatuh cinta kepada pelajaran-pelajaran menyebalkan itu. Miris iya, takut iya. Kouichi khawatir jika temannya itu akan mulai melupakan dirinya. Atau malah dianggap tidak ada. Kouichi, sekali pun menghargai sikap ambisius Kazami, belum siap menerima kenyataan menjadi pihak ketiga. Sakit betul rasanya ketika melihat teman sendiri yang kecanduan rumus, _grammer_ , daftar istilah asing; sementara Kouichi tidak menemukan pengganti, semacam pengisi kekosongan di sebuah tempat berlabel "waktu bersama sahabat".

Merasa tidak tahan, saat pulang sekolah, Kouichi memutuskan untuk berbicara langsung.

Anak-anak sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, sementara Kazami masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Kouichi bangkit sambil memegang tas, melirik sedikit ingin tahu Kazami sebenarnya mengerjakan soal apa. Aljabar, bangun-bangun, _sin-cos-tan_ , himpunan; semuanya tampak semrawut, membuat kepala Kouichi pening.

"Kau tidak segera pulang?" tanya Kazami tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas buram, alat perang nomor satu.

Kouichi tadinya ingin memasang wajah dingin sambil mencecar Kazami, tetapi sekarang dia malah lebih seperti anak kecil yang kepergok menguntit permen. Memalukan.

" _Etto…_ "

"Pulanglah. Makan, istirahat, lalu belajar."

Kouichi jengkel. Kazami tidak berniat memandangnya barang sedetik. Efek malu-malu tadi resmi sirna.

"Sejak kemarin-kemarin aku selalu ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, Kazami."

Suara Kouichi yang terdengar serius membuat Kazami menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa, Kouichi?"

"Kau berubah, Kazami," ujar Kouichi berterus terang. "Kau _sangat_ berubah. Kau seperti tidak membutuhkan teman lagi. Kalau kehadiranku selama ini memang mengganggumu, aku minta maaf." Tapi nada bicara Kouichi sama sekali tidak seperti penyesalan, lebih tepatnya serupa dengan nada sebal. Kazami tentu menyadari hal itu.

"Aku harus belajar, Kouichi. Apakah kau tidak ingat? Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus SMP, lalu kita akan melanjutkan ke SMA. Banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan. Tanggung jawab kita juga semakin besar. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi anak kecil. Kita sudah dewasa, Kouichi."

Kouichi memberengut. "Jadi, menurutmu anak yang berteman itu hanya karena bersenang-senang? Kita berteman untuk bermain-main? Lalu setelah kau dewasa, kau menganggap berteman hanya membuang-buang waktu, begitu?"

Kazami menghela napas, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya agar menjadi nyaman; hal yang sering dia lakukan ketika ragu-ragu. "Kau mungkin menganggap pemikiran seperti ini egois, tapi kau benar, aku terkadang merasa demikian. Setiap waktu yang kita habiskan adalah kehidupan dan kini aku sadar, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Kau seharusnya bisa memahaminya, Kouichi."

Demi apa, Kouichi tidak perlu mendengar ceramah semacam ini. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu kembali bermain seperti anak kecil, Kazami. Aku juga mengerti jika waktu sangat berharga. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau masih membutuhkan teman?"

Kazami menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. "Bukankah seseorang menganggap orang lain teman hanya saat mereka butuh?"

"Dan sekarang kau tidak membutuhkan teman lagi karena menganggumu?" Sungguh, hati Kouichi terasa perih.

"Karena setiap waktu adalah kehidupan, Kouichi," Kazami kembali mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku setiap hari. Aku juga tidak menuntut untuk mengobrol panjang. "

"Lalu maumu apa?"

Kouichi menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Apakah kau masih menganggapku sebagai temanmu?"

Kazami tidak dapat menjawab. Belum.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau salah, Kazami. _Setiap waktu adalah kehidupan_ —omong kosong apa ini? Yang benar, _segala sesuatu adalah kehidupan_. Apakah kau tidak sadar, betapa dinginnya sikapmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Sekali lagi Kazami tidak mampu membalas, matanya enggan menatap iris cokelat milik Kouichi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau tidak seperti Kazami yang selama ini kukenal. Aku tahu jika kau sibuk belajar untuk masa depanmu kelak, tapi apakah semua itu memang membuatmu lupa diri? Jadi, selama ini kauanggap aku apa?"

Kazami tahu jika Kouichi menuntut dan menginginkan jawaban. Dalam dirinya juga mulai muncul sejumput rasa bersalah, dan harus Kazami akui bahwa ini menganggunya.

"Aku..." Kazami berusaha berbicara tetapi sulit memulai dari mana. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, Kouichi. Yang kupikirkan selama ini hanyalah aku harus berusaha sekeras mungkin. Aku takut jika pada akhirnya nanti aku akan gagal, maka dari itu aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai lagi."

Kouichi memahami bagaimana perasaan Kazami, meski sedikit. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melupakan temanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Kazami menggeleng. Dia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Kadang-kadang, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu saja, Kouichi."

"Menjadi sepertiku? Aku pasti sedang salah dengar."

"Kau anak yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Kau tidak harus dihantui bayangan suram seandainya kau gagal. Jujur saja aku iri padamu yang bisa terus optimis seperti itu."

"Jadi begitu? _Aku iri padamu_ —ucapanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal. Aku ini hanya anak bodoh yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa bantuan," balas Kouichi sambil tertawa. "Bagiku, hidup ini sederhana, Kazami. Mendapat nilai bagus atau jelek, mendapat keberuntungan atau kesialan, semua itu juga bagian dari kehidupan. Manusia hanya bisa berusaha dan menyusun rencana, Tuhan-lah yang menentukan. Kau boleh-boleh saja berjuang sampai darahmu habis, tapi terkadang kau juga harus memerhatikan dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu, karena kita adalah manusia yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri, bukan barang elektronik."

Sekarang, Kazami menatap Kouichi dengan pandangan kagum. "Kau tahu tidak, Kouichi? Lama-lama kau cocok menjadi filsuf."

"Sialan kau, Kazami. Ini semua kan gara-gara kau. Aku jadi seperti tukang ceramah." Kouichi mengumpat dengan tampang kesal, tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Sepertinya kata-kata Kouichi memang benar, bahwa segala sesuatu adalah kehidupan. Itu artinya, memiliki teman juga bagian dari kehidupan. Otaknya lelah karena belajar _non-stop_ , sementara tangannya pegal-pegal. Kazami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang sekolah bersama Kouichi.

"Terima kasih, Kouichi," bisik Kazami saat mereka berdua mulai berjalan.

"Aku tahu kau akan segera meminta maaf. Aku kan calon cenayang." Kouichi berlagak bak paranormal, lalu dia mulai menertawakan kekonyolannya sendiri. Kazami akhirnya menimpuk kepala Kouichi dengan buku Fisika yang bersampul wajah kakek-kakek.[]


End file.
